The Beginning
by skgroupie
Summary: Charles was a psychotic sadist who had just been freed from prison after a four year sentence. Eddie was his former best friend, he had escaped a life of crime and was now living with his possible future wife. Tiffany Valentine was a quick-tempered, streetwise prostitute who dreamt of leaving behind her tragic past and falling in love. They are bound together by crime and murder.
1. Charles Lee Ray

Chapter 1:

**1969**

**New Jersey**

The glistening sun sat shining in the cloudless crystal blue sky, as flocks of birds carelessly flew over East Jersey State Prison, a maximum-security institution operated by the New Jersey Department of Corrections. Charles Lee Ray, also known as Chucky, sat in a prison cell which was cold and unfeeling. Each wall had been carefully designed to keep him from the freedom he longed for. A small cell with barred doors and no window confined him, his sleeping area was a small metallic frame with a worn out matress and thin blanket. In the corner of his small inhumane cell was a filthy toilet bowl, unclean and overused, with no walls around since privacy was unheard of in prison, but a huge grin stretched across Chucky's face, as his sentence was over and he'd finally be free in a matter of minutes.

He changed from the bright orange prison suit he had wore for the past five years, and into the clothes his mother had handed in for him. He threw on the plain white v-neck, ripped up blue jeans and slipped on the black boots, before sitting back down on the edge of the matress. Chewing on his finger nails, he breathed uneasily as he thought about the outside world. It seemed unreal, he was going to released, the thought of it made his body tremble with anxiousness. He wondered if everything had changed, how his friends were and if his parents where okay. For everyday of the fours years of his sentence, he had wished he could be outside of prison, surrounded by his friends and family. Now he knew he was going to see them again, his palms sweated and his legs shook. Gazing down at the floor, he wiped the perspiration from his forehead, before his eyes darted up at the cell doors when they swung open. "Charles Lee Ray...you're free to go" a prison guard announced, before handing Chucky a bag of meager belongings he'd entered prison with.

He was then led out of prison, saying goodbye to the hungry prisoners who sat in their cells, clutching there roaring stomachs as they gasped for food, and the prison guards who roamed the hallways, waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting inmate. Once he stepped out of the prison, Charles let out a sigh of relief, before a delightful smile wiped across his face when he heard his mother Rita, happily shrieking "Charles, Charlie". Rita was beautiful, she was tall and slim, with pale ivory white skin. Her eyes were a soulful, serene crystal blue and she had long, golden blonde hair. She was pretty with elegant features, high-cheek bones and small pink lips. She was wearing a long black maxi coat, which was belted and lined with sheepskin, tight drain-pipe jeans and a simple black blouse. Gold necklaces adorned with sovereigns were also wrapped around her neck, chuncky gold bracelets hung from her wrist and several gold rings were squeezed onto her finger.

She stood beside her car smoking a cigarette, while gleefully smiling and calling out Chucky's full name, "Charles...Charles Lee Ray" she yelled, throwing her cigarette onto the floor and crushing it beneath the heel of her shoe, before waving at him. Tears rolled down Chucky's face, as he murmered "mom" and began racing towards her. She swung open her arms and threw them around his neck, pecked him on his cheek and gasped "Charles, I've missed you" before pulling him back, scanning him up and down, then sighing "you've grew so much".

"I've missed you too, mom. You don't realise, how much I have" Chucky tearfully replied

"I know you've missed me, me and your father, we've been waiting for this day for what feels like forever" Rita smiled as she gazed into her sons jade-green eyes, before adding "now, get in the car, and lets get home". Chucky opened the door and got into the front passenger seat, Rita climbed into the drivers seat, before looking at Chucky and giggling "dry those eyes, your father will think you went in a boy and came out a woman".

Chucky chuckled at Rita's joke, before he questioned nervously "how is dad"

"Well, he's much better...your father, he's mellowed with age I think" she answered, switching on the ignition and wrapping her hands around the steering wheel. "After his stroke though, he's not the same man I married. I get upset sometimes, seeing him, the man I love confined to one room as he's to weak to walk about. He can't use the left side of his body, you know that, I have to leave the room sometimes, just to cry" Rita said, sniffling and trying her best to hold back the tears as she gripped the steering wheel tighter

"Is that why...why you never came to visit me, while I was inside" questioned Chucky

"Of course, me and your father wanted to see you, that's why we wrote to you every single day to make sure you were okay. Your father couldn't come, and I couldn't leave him, who else would there to be to care for him, if I wasn't there" Rita snapped back

"Okay, mom...I understand" Chucky insisted, before adding "but, it was just lonely in there, sometimes"

"Oh, stop moaning" demanded Rita, before laughing "your father, he's been in and out of prison like a blue arsed fly, he never moans about it. Your father, he just gets on with it. That man has basically lived in prison, for most of his life. You only done four years"

"I know, fucking hell, can't believe I wasted four years of my life in a jail cell" complained Chucky, "all for a stupid crime, but I was only fifteen years old, I didn't know any better"

"I know, four years is a long time for an attempted rape" thought Rita, rolling down the window and lighting a cigarette

"I probably would of got that if I raped the cunt...at least then I would of had something out of it, but I didn't even get a grope of the girls fanny" chuckled Chucky

"Don't talk so vulgar" yelled Rita angrily, before quietly laughing and giggling "you're just like your father"

"I just sat there sometimes, thinking of how I could of done it differently" Chucky said

"You could of, not done it at all" replied Rita, tossing her cigarette out the window

"Yeah I know, but at least next time, I know not to let the bitch get away"

"So, there's going to be a next time" Rita asked

"Well, never say never" grinned Chucky, before glancing at his mothers cigarettes, then asking politely "could I please have one"

"Oh, you're smoking now" Rita acknowledged, before nodding and laughing "go on, smoke till your lungs are black"

"How've you been, mom" Chucky questioned, noticing Rita who had once been tall and curvacious, had lost a lot of weight, and had become quite slim.

"I've been okay, just exhausted, I've had no rest in years. I love your father, but you know how demanding he can be" Rita replied, biting the sides of her cheeks so she did't cry, "It's been a crazy few years, hasn't it...first of all your father gets stuck in jail when you're ten years old, picks up that nasty habit he got while he was in there, suffers a stroke, then is freed. We were only together for a year, before you were then arrested"

"I know, mom. It must've been hard on you" Chucky assumed, reached over and holding his mothers hand gently, before smiling "but I'm out now, dads not going anywhere either, so we're all back together"

"I know, that's a good reason to be happy" Rita admitted with a glistening smile. They drove for a few hours, chatting about different things, how life was in prison for Chucky, the different medicines his father was on and the cost of healthcare, till they drove into Hackensack and headed towards the home Chucky grew up in. The home, he shared with Rita and his dad Gerald, was perched on a hilltop, its front deck overlooked a beautiful pond and a weathered split-rail fence bordered the property. Rita stopped the car abruptly, then glanced at Chucky in shock, "what's wrong, mom" he asked, before looking at the house and noticing a man standing in front of the house, glaring at it. "Who's that" he questioned, the man was tall and muscular, with tanned skin and frightening scars covering his face, he was wearing a dirty ripped vest, baggy jeans and filthy black boots.

"Wait here, stay quiet, we'll go in when he leaves" Rita ordered, her eyes darting around as if searching for a place to hide

"Who is he" Chucky angrily repeated, "who the fuck is he"

"Oh, god...your father will be asking questions now, he'll want to know who's been knocking" Rita nervously stammered

"I want to fucking now" Chucky said furiously, before watching the man stroll past the house, dive into a car and then speed off. Rita grabbed her bag, swung open the door and then shouted as she rushed towards the house, "come on, lets get inside". It was a spacious home, which was occupied by only the two of them. On the first floor there was a large living room with a fireplace, its sliding doors opening to a fenced area shaded by nine tall pines. A family room, kitchen, dinette, formal dining and master bedroom with full bath were also on the first floor. Three more bedrooms, a full bath and ample closet space were located upstairs

Rita hurried into the kitchen, before reaching into her bag and searching frantically for a cigarette, "where's my fags" she muttered

"Mom, tell me who he was" Chucky said, ordering not asking

"It's hard to explain" Rita moaned, clutching her blonde hair with frustration, before finding her cigarettes

"Tell me" Chucky yelled, slamming his hands on the kitchen counter

"Stop that, acting like a big child, your fathers upstairs" ordered Rita, before admitting tearfully "that man, Tommy, I owe him some money...but I can't pay him back"

"Why've you been lending money. You've got money haven't you, what happened to dads stash"

"With the cost of his medical bills, general day to day living and everything, we've got nothing. After a while, it was gone, I had to get money from somewhere. You know, there were bills to pay, I couldn't let your father worry"

"Why don't you sell some jewellery" suggested Chucky

"No way" she shot back, clutching the chains that hung around her neck, before arguing "these hold a lot of memories for me, and your father bought me them"

"What does my dad think we should do" asked Chucky

"I don't know" shouted Rita, smoking her cigarette before sitting herself at the kitchen table, and sobbing "he doesn't know, I can bring myself to tell him. How'd I tell a man, who worked so hard trying to give his family a good life, that we're broke"

"I know, mom...don't worry about it, I'll do my best to sort it out"

"It's a couple of thousand, I owe him" Rita assumed, before asking "what are you going to do"

"I'm going to have to get some money, at least enough to get him off your back" Chucky responded calmly, thinking about easy ways to get cash quick, but he only knew one way to get money fast, that was robbing. Before his mother could reply, the sound of his fathers loud voice bellowed through the house, "Rita, are you home".

Rita leaped to her feet, looked at Chucky, wiped away her tears and begged "don't go telling your father, just sort it out". Chucky nodded agreeingly, before following his mother up the stairs onto the second floor and towards the main bedroom. His mother entered the bedroom, where his father laid motionless in bed. The bedroom was massive, a huge king-size bed sat in the center, with a bedside cabinet on each side and an expensive antique lamp. On Rita's bedside cabinet sat an ashtray, with a bible next to it which was surrounded by pictures of the family. On Gerald's bedside cabinet there was also an ashtray, surrounded by awards and medals he had won during his boxing career when he was was also a large antique desk, where Gerald would read the newspaper when he found the strength to get out of bed, a house phone also sat on the desk alongside a pen and paper, for when they had to note something down. Facing the bed was a huge television stand, on top stood an expensive television, they had been the first in there street to buy a television.

Rita crept into the bedroom towards her husband, then sat on the edge of the bed, he had fell back asleep after calling her. Gently shaking him, she announced in a whisper, "Gerald, Charles is home". Gerald yawned, struggling to turn back onto his back, before Rita helped him, then gently placed his half-moon shaped glasses on him. "Get me fag" he slurred, a long term effect from his stroke was that he could no longer speak properly, he now slurred his speech and struggled to speak. "Okay, Gerald" Rita replied pleasently, before asking "did you hear what I said, Charles is home".

"He is, wh-wh-where is me. I mean, where is he" Gerald stuttered, while using his one good hand to point at his pouche of rolling tobacco.

"Charles, come on in" she called out. Charles took in a deep breath, before opening the door and strolling into the bedroom. Rita was still sitting on the edge of the bed, with a small bag of Cutters Choice tobacco on her lap, as she rolled her husband a cigarette. Gerald was lying in bed, he looked weak and old, Chucky thought. Gerald was 13 years older than Rita, but he looked much older than 52 years old. Chucky had remembered him as a good-looking, massive man who was muscular and tough, but his father now looked sickly and weak. He had a gaunt and skull-like face that dropped on one side because of the stroke, he had one glistening jade-green eye and the other was a pale blue, blinded by the stroke. He was extremely skinny and his pajama's hung of him, he held the one arm he could not use closely to his body.

"Hello, dad" Chucky smiled, "it's nice to see you"

"My boy, come over here, sit on the bed" Gerald insisted, before pointing his bony finger at Rita and demanding "get off the bed, le-le-let my boy sit down"

"There's your cigarette" Rita said, rolling her eyes with annoyance as she placed the cigarette in Gerald's mouth then lit it, before wandering out the room.

"How are you" Gerald asked, the good half of his mouth smiling, while the other stayed drooping down

"I'm good, just glad to be out" Chucky smiled, "you look well, are you feeling better"

"Yeah, a bit fucking better...it's been fucking something after another. I know, why i'm like this, I can only blame my fucking self" moaned Gerald, puffing away on his cigarette

"I know, dad. I know it's been hard"

"I've been in and out of prison my whole life, but the last time it was different. I used to just sit in cell, worried sick about you, my boy, and Rita, my wife. I only got using that shit, cause it took my mind of things happening outside of jail" explained Gerald, before he continued, stutterin and stammering his words "that heroin, it's a hard drug, it's probably the worst. Just look at me, I used to be somebody, that heroin brought on this stroke, now I'm nobody"

"You are somebody, dad...your my dad" Chucky responded, grabbing his dads hand reassuringly, before insisting "I really did miss you and mom"

"Trust me, we missed you. Your mom, she was distraught with you away. You're our baby boy, our only child. I was worried sick too, I just hoped you could handle it in there" Gerald said, before snapping "I hope you didn't touch no drugs, last thing I want is a drug-addicted son"

"No, dad, I never" swore Chucky, "I could never do something like that, not after how you suffered". Rita returned to the room, this time carrying a small seat which she placed beside the bed and sat on, leaving Chucky on the edge of the bed. She placed a _More _cigarette in her mouth, it was longer than a normal cigarette and a superking, the paper was brown and Rita claimed they looked more feminine and elegant. "Charles, what've you got planned now your out" she asked lighting her cigarette

"Well, first thing I need to do desperately, is find myself a girl" Chucky answered with a sly smirk, causing his father to start laughing hysterically

"One for the night, or one for life" Gerald replied, still laughing and now coughing terribly

"Lets see what happens, ay" Chucky smiled, before assuming "I need to get some money too, nobody's gonna' hire an ex-con so I'm only gonna' do what I know"

"And...you learned it from the best" Gerald proudly bragged, pointing at himself, before closing his eyes as if to remember the days he used to burst into banks, wielding a gun and roaring his demands, before rushing of with bags of money.

Chapter 1 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story, this was really to introduce you to the character of Chucky and his parents. The next few chapters will you introduce you to Eddie Caputo and later Tiffany Valentine. Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it.


	2. Sort It Out'

Chapter 2:

A cigarette dangling from her mouth, Rita stood in the kitchen at the sink, scrubbing the dishes clean before she heard several loud knocks at the door. "Rita, someones at the door" yelled Gerald from their bedroom. Rita shook her head in disbelief and sighed with annoyance, before shouting "I know, I'm going to answer it now". She swung open the door to find her sister-in-law Francine standing in front of her. "What's this" Rita asked as she glanced down and noticed Francine was holding several shopping bags. Francine Lee Ray was a short, squat woman resembling a large pale toad. She had a broad, flabby face, a wide, slack mouth and little neck. Her eyes were bulging and pouchy eyes, and she had curly ginger hair, which was a common characteristic in the Lee Ray family. She was wearing one of her many dark green tweed outfits and a bright pink fuzzy cardigan.

Pushing past Rita, Francine hurried inside, through the hallway and into the kitchen before almost throwing the bags onto the kitchen table. "Who is it" Gerald roared from upstairs

"Tell that pathetic excuse of a man, that it's me" Francine sternly said to Rita, while sitting down and placing a cigarette between her lips.

Rita stood for a few moments, confused and suprised, her eyes shot from Francine to the stairs, before yelling "it's your sister". Rushing into the kitchen, Rita boiled the kettle, before turning to Francine and asking "what's wrong"

"My parents would be turning in their graves, if they knew how he'd turned out" Francine calmly stated, before angrily yelling "how can he call himself a man"

"What's brought all this on" questioned Rita, trembling with worry as she lit herself a cigarette and began frantically smoking it

"I had a little visit from my favorite nephew, my only nephew, Charles" Francine answered, before snapping "why didn't you tell me...you should of said something. If I knew you needed money, I'd of given it to you. All this shopping is for you, to fill the kitchen". Rita sat on the chair facing Francine, before her sister-in-law continued, "I hope your not worried or scared, he shouldn't of allowed you to get into all this shit. He can't use that fucking stroke, or them fucking drugs as an excuse, not anymore"

"I...don't know what to say" nervously stuttered Rita, before whimpering "I'm just so embarresed. It is my fault, I spent all the money, I borrowed of Tommy"

"Oh fuck off" sneered Francine before arguing "Gerald, that fucker doesn't leave that fucking room. When our other brother David, had his heart-attack, he didn't let his family run out of money, he was out earning again within a week"

"Francine, I understand what you mean, but he's still weak" Rita assured her friend, "how'd you think he feels, there was a time when he'd fight anyone, anywhere...now he doesn't leave that room"

"He doesn't leave that room, because you're waiting on him...like a fucking slave"

"I'm just being a good wife" Rita replied, making two cups of tea and placing one in front of her and one in front of Francine

"You are a good wife" Francine smiled, before snapping "your the best wife he could have, that lazy bastard upstairs". Francine stood up from her chair, then wandered around the kitchen as she lit a cigarette, before turning to Rita and continuing "that miserable fuck, he's no man. If David and Ronald, if they weren't in jail and knew about this, it'd turned them both fucking sick. I swear, they'd beat him to a pulp for doing this to you". Rita shook her head agreeingly, as she grabbed a tissue and began dabbing her eyes.

Glancing over her shoulder, when she heard steps coming down the stairs, Rita turned back to Francine and told her "here's Charles"

"Good, he's the only man left in our family, who isn't in fucking jail" Francine said, before noticing her handsome nephew walking through the hallway. "There's my handsome boy" she smiled, standing up and hugging him tightly, before she lectured "now you're a man, aren't you...you said to me that you're going to fucking sort out this bastard. The bastard, your mother owes money too"

"Yeah, aunt Fran, I'm gonna' go up and see him" Charles reassured her

"Oh fucking hell, what do you mean see him, go up for a cup of tea and a chat" Francine replied sarcastically, before placing her hands firmly on her hips and arguing "my brothers, when they said they'd sort someone out, it ment going up there and fucking beating the fella"

"Francine, you can't have him doing that" interrupted Rita, before angrily adding "you go on about your brothers, David and Ronald are both in jail, what good has it done them...being so called men. David's in for murder, and Ronald rape"

"David killed during a robbery, he was trying to earn money for his family, for all of us. Ronald, he was just doing what a man does" answered Francine, "I don't know how Gerald turned out the way he is. Our daddy, he treated them all the same, he showed them what a man does, while our mom showed me what a woman does"

"Yeah, I heard about your father, how he beat his lads senseless"

"Ay" shouted Francine, pointing her thick stubby fingers at Rita, which where like Rita's adorned with several rings, she explained "that was discipline, he loved us all. I remember when I used to stay at home, doing chores with my mom, daddy would take out all the lads on little trips"

"Yeah, but on them 'little' trips, he made them watch him rape some poor women. Sometimes, the man would make them do it themselves"

"Boys will be boys...and they never complained" giggled Francine, crushing her cigarette in the ashtray then instantly lighting another one. "Alright, I better had be on my way" Francine said, standing up and walking towards Rita, she looked at her brothers wife, who she was fond of and friends with, before reassuring her "if you need anything, let me know"

"I will do" Rita smiled anxiously

"Now, you, my lovely nephew" smirked Francine, before hugging Charles and pecking him on the cheek, "keep in touch, let me know what happens". Before Rita guided her to the front-door, Francine turned back and said to Charles with a wide, toad-like smile "I know, you'll do the right thing and be a man".

Rita slammed the door shut, spinned around and sighed "that woman's a headcase" before she advised Charles "don't listen to her"

"I thought you wanted me to"

"If you want to, go and do it...but if you do not, don't worry about it" insisted Rita. Charles nodded agreeingly, before wandering upstairs to his room. The thought dwelled on his mind, would his family think he wasn't a 'real man' if he didn't 'sort out' Tommy the loanshark. Although his mother had told him to ignore Francine, he wondered if it was a test. He remembered the time when he was thirteen, a sixteen year old boy had shoved himself into Rita causing her to drop several bags of groceries. Rita had stormed into the house, raging and roaring for Charles, she demanded that he teach the boy a lesson, if he didn't, she'd no longer consider him her son. Charles rushed out, although he was tearful and frightened, he leaped on the older boy and bit his ear off, before finally knocking him to the ground.

Chapter 2 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it included a lot of speech but I hope you didn't mind. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it.


	3. Eddie Caputo

Chapter 3:

Sitting in his home office, his eyes darted around the room in concern, when he heard the voice on the answering machine. It as Chucky, they hadn't seen eachother since Chucky had been sent to prison and Edde hadn't been planning on seeing him again. His brows furowed and his face slackened, as he sat in the chair behind his desk before resting his head in his hands.

_"Hey, Eddie...it's Chucky, long time no see. How come you haven't came down to mine? How come you haven't even called?" _

_"Eddie, what's up with you, can't you pick up the fucking phone. I need to fucking talk to you" _

_"What the fuck...you knew I was out of prison, mom said she wrote you a letter and told you when I'd be out. I thought you'd at least pick up a fucking phone and call me. I heard you're living the high-life now, living in a big house with a flashy car and a fucking beautiful girlfriend. I'm guessing you don't want to mix with 'scum' anymore. Guess you don't want to know your old friends now"._

Eddie's eyes became swollen with tears, sobs raked his body as he trembled in his seat. _"I went away for four years, Eddie. It's a long time when you're in a cell, alone with no one to talk to, only your thoughts. You wouldn't know though...would you?"_ Chucky suddenly began angrily roaring "_You wouldn't know, because I saved your arse, I saved you from being locked up"._ Chucky paused for a moment, before asking while wickedly laughing _"do you know what I'm looking at. Those pictures, remember, the ones you took. As I remember correctly, as I tried raping that bitch, you stood there in the dark...just taking pictures"_.

Eddie leaped to his, crying into the palms of his hands before he circled his desk. Breathing frantically he clutched his chestnut brown hair with frustration and anger. He shook his head with disbelief as tears rolled down his cheeks and he staggered into the corner of his office. Leaning on the wall, he wailed and cried uncontrollably as he slid down the wall then collapsed onto the floor. _"I could of been a rat, I could of told them fucking police. 'He was there, he helped' I could of said, but I fucking never. You owe me, don't you fucking forget, or I'll come down and remind you. I'll make you remember the times we'd go hunting, cruising the streets for girls. How many do you think we raped and took pictures of? about six or seven...I dunno' but does your new girlfriend know?. Get in touch, you fucking owe me"._

He stood up, drenched with sweat and the cheeks of his face tear-stained, as he staggered towards the answering machine. His whole body was ice cold and he a feeling of dread was in his churning stomach, as he began deleting the voice messages. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself, slamming his hands against the desk and whimpering hysterically, before grabbing the answering machine then throwing it at the wall. He fell to his knees and crawled towards the shattered answering machine, grabbing chunks of the tiny pieces of broken glass and machine into the palms of his hands, before clenching his fists. He closed his eyes tightly as the glass pierced his skin and blood began dripping from his closed hands. He hoped the physical pain, would help him forget about the emotional pain.

His eyes shot to the door to his home office when they swung open, and his pregnant girlfriend Amanda came running in. "What's wrong" she asked, her eyes scanning the room until she noticed Eddie curled up beside the broken pieces of answering machine, his hands covered in crimson red. "Edward" she cried, rushing towards him. "what have you done" she asked, kneeling beside him and wrapping her arms lovingly around him.

"Amanda, A-A-Amanda" he whimpered, resting his head on her breast

"Oh, god...what have you done to yourself" she said, racing to his desk and grabbing several pieces of tissue, before hurrying back to him then wrapping the tissue around his bleeding hands. "where going to have to take you the hospital" she surmised, hugging Eddie who was still shaking and crying hysterically

"N-n-no" he yelled, pulling away from her and crawling to his desk, where he pulled himself up onto his feet, before pointing at her and mumbling "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"Why? what's happening? what's wrong with you" she questioned, following him out of the office and down the hallway

"I've got to go" he answered, "I've got problems, things that need sorting out"

"Edward" she yelled worryingly as he stormed towards the front-door, "tell me what's wrong". Eddie reached for the front-door knob, before turning and gazing into his girlfriends jade-green eyes. Amanda was stunning, she had beautiful tanned olive skin, eyes that were piercing green, as green as a tropical forest, and raven black hair which was perfectly straight and hip-length. She was also slim, even though she was five months pregnant, although she did have a small bump.

"Tell me what's wrong, now" Amanda demanded, as Eddie gently caressed her face with his bloody hand

"I'm sorry" he apologized, his eyes glistening from the tears he had shed, before spinning around and sprinting out the front door. Eddie wiped the droplets of perspiration from his face, the exspensive suit he was wearing was now covered in splatters of blood, he noticed people gawping at him as he rushed through the apartment building he lived in, but he ignored their stares. Leaving the apartment block, he raced towards his car, shoving past people strolling in front of him, he glanced over his shoulder and noticed Amanda hanging out of their apartment window. She was screaming his name, "Eddie...Eddie, come back".

He swung open the door of his car and climbed in, before sighing with frustration and wrapping his hands around the steering wheel, leaving bloody handprints wherever he touched. Switching on the ignition, he pressed his foot heavily on the pedal and shot out of the car park. He was excessively agitated, biting his lip and breathing fast as he drove the car quickly, dodging the busy traffic and cars in front of him. When he'd get stuck inbetween cars, he'd roll down the window and furiously yell at the other drivers, cursing at them and threatening their innocent lives.

Driving down the long road towards Chucky's parents home, his eyes once again began to swell with tears, he wondered what he was going to do. He parked outside their home, remembering how he used to play in the garden and swim in the lake with Chucky when they were young. They where normal children, just having fun, that was before things began getting more twisted and evil. It seemed as though, one minute they were playing games which every kid played, then the next they were playing games with a far more sinister intention.

Eddie waited in his car for hours, waiting anxiously to see if Chucky was in there, but there was no way he could tell. Every now and then he'd notice a light get switched on and then another get switched off. By the time he finally opened the car door and climbed out, the bright blue sky had become a black velvet blanket, decorated by thousands of sparkling stars. His body was pumped with adreniline and he charged towards the front door, before banging on it repeatedly. "Chucky, Chucky" he yelled, he didn't know what he'd do, whether he was going to attack Chucky or talk to him. Rita answered the door and greeted him angrily, "Edward, what are you doing. Don't you know how late it is" she then looked down at his hands and questioned him worryingly "what's happened, is Charles okay?". Eddie didn't answer, instead he barged past her and walked quickly down the hallway, she followed him, asking him repeatedly "what's happened". He screamed with anger and frustration, as he burst into the kitchen, rubbing his face with his hands leaving his face covered in blood. "Is Chucky here" he questioned shouting

"What the fuck's going on" Gerald yelled from upstairs, "who the fuck's shouting"

"Edward, what's happened" Rita said panicking, grabbing his arm, before he spun around and roared "where the fuck's Chucky"

"He's not here" she answered slightly frightened, noticing the mad look in Eddie's wide blood-shot eyes. Eddie pulled his arm free, then grabbed Rita tightly by her wrist and pulled her towards him, "where are the photographs? are they here" he asked spitting in her face

"What photographs" answered Rita, "I don't know what you're on about"

"Don't fucking lie" Eddie wailed, "you're all in this together...I know it" he screamed, dragging Rita by the wrist into the hallway then upstairs to Chucky's room. He threw her into the room and began crying once again, "find them, we have to find them". He began frantically searching Chucky's room, rooting through his warddrobe and searching under his bed, before shouting "where's Chucky".

Rita was petrified, tears began streaming down her cheeks, she could hear Gerald in the next room struggling to get out of his bed, while shouting "Rita, are you okay". Looking at the floor, her hair covering her face, she mumbled "he's at his aunt Francine's". Almost instantly, Eddie left the bedroom, leaving Rita scared and shocked at his actions, he left the house and leaped into his car, before starting it and driving off to his next destination, Francine's house.

Chapter 3 finished.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I really appreciate reviews :)


	4. No Body, No Crime

Chapter 4:

Eddie sat silently in the car as he drove the long distance to Francine's home, every now and then he'd break into hysterical sobs or screams of rage. He began driving down the long dirt road which led to Francine's home, a small modest bungalow which was surrounded by a vast green field. He could hear the razor sharp grass scrape across the side of the door, he glanced through the window at the stars in the sky, they looked like thousands of sparkling diamonds crammed in a cluster. It was pitch black, Eddie could just see the outlines of the trees that enclosed this lonely place. He looked out the window, up at the striking stars above, they now looked like dozens of eyes glaring at him watching his every move. The trees also looked eerie, they were crooked, bewitched and bereaved. Every few minutes, he thought he could hear the snap of a twig or the rustle of the branches, causing him to jump with fright. Sometimes, he could swear he saw something lurking in the depths of the trees, maybe it was just his eyes tricking him into thinking that. This gloomy night, even in car he could hear almost everything. The only light was from the shining full moon that floated above the car.

He parked outside Francine's bungalow, he was then suprised to find Chucky strolling out the front-door, chuckling to himself. "Why didn't you phone me back" he cackled wickedly, as he watched Eddie step out of the car and start walking towards him, "you look a mess...I didn't have you worried, did I?" he asked laughing. Eddie didn't reply, he staggered towards Chucky who was in hysterics laughing, before Eddie reached towards him and wrapped his hands around his neck. "What are you doing" Chucky laughed, before wrestling the exhaustered Eddie to the ground and pinning him down, "what the fuck, do you think you're playing at".

"Why? Why are you doing this...we were friends" Eddie babbled as he began crying once again

"What are you crying for" Chucky replied, patting Eddie on the cheek, before adding "I just need a favour". Chucky stood up, then helped Eddie up, before nodding towards Francine's home and saying "let's go in, get you cleaned up". Clutching Eddie's arm, Chucky guided him inside the bungalow and into the livingroom, where Eddie collapsed onto the couch, panting and looking tired. "What was you gonna' do" Chucky questioned, before whipping his hand across Eddie's face and adding with a serious tone "fuck face, you thought you were gonna' come here and beat the shit out of me. You couldn't even do that, when we were kids"

"What do you want?" Eddie replied pitifully, before explaining "I've got a life now, I've got a girlfriend, we're engaged and having a baby"

"Oh, congratulations. I'm invited of course to the engagement party, aren't I" replied Chucky, sitting on the couch facing him, then leaning over to the table between then and pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "I need a favour, mom's in a lot of trouble. She owes money to some nobody, he thinks he's getting it, but he ain't"

"Why'd you need me" questioned Eddie, suprised and confused

"Me and you, we're going up there. We're gonna' sort that bastard out" answered Chucky with a sinister smirk

"No, Chucky...I don't do anything anymore. I can't be getting in trouble" admitted Eddie

"Oh yeah, I know, you've got a girlfriend, a baby on the way...blah, blah, blah" Chucky grinned mimicing Eddie's voice, before yelling "you can't get in trouble, you'd of been put in prison, if it wasn't for me".

They both fell silent when Francine casually strolled into the livingroom, she was wearing a fluffy pink dressing gown and had her flaming red hair up in curlers. "You've got some balls" she said, circling the couch Eddie sat on, before reaching inside her dressing gown and revealing a small snub-nosed revolver. She aimed it at Eddie's forehead, he began to shake, and she sneered "my sister-in-law was scared, you fucking moron...bursting into her home like that. She phoned us sobbing, I could barely understand her. What I did understand was, that you thought you were a big man".

"Aunt Francine, it's alright now, we're sorting something" interrupted Chucky calmly, before ordering with a soft tone to his voice, "now, why don't you put the gun away, then pop the kettle on"

"My brother fell off his fucking bed" roared Francine, still holding the gun to Eddie, before lecturing him "the man's sick and his wife ain't fucking like me, she wouldn't grab a knife or gun and just kill you. She's a timid woman, and you scared the shit out of her. She found Gerald on the floor, he'd tried leaving his bed to go and protect her. Protect her from a weasal like you"

"I'm sorry" muttered Eddie, sitting motionless, feeling the tip of the gun stroke his forehead

"You're sorry, tell me, how big do you feel now?" replied Francine, smirking wickedly

"I don't feel big" he answered, stuttering and stammering due to nervousness and feeling afraid

"Good, because you ain't fucking big. Okay"

"Okay, Francine" Eddie responded

"That's enough, aunt Francine" Chucky said, standing up and glaring at his aunt

"Yeah, I think that is enough. Eddie knows now, don't you Eddie, not to be bursting into my families homes"

"Yes, Francine, I do know" Eddie said, before sighing with relief when Francine hid the gun back inside her dressing gown then sat beside Chucky. "Now, you two carry on about whatever use were going on about" insisted Francine, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her packet of Woodbine unfiltered cigarettes. She placed one between her lips, before Chucky lit it for her and then he continued "where was I? Oh yeah, I could of spilled everything to the police, got you locked up for a long time. I could of told him about all the girls we got together, everyone you took pictures of and I've got them pictures"

"Chucky, I didn't want to hurt them girls, it was your idea" Eddie pointed out

"Not in the first place, but boy, you began enjoying it didn't you" smiled Chucky, before assuming "and I don't think the police would care, if you wanted to hurt them or not. You still helped, I've got the photographs to prove it"

"Wait, what the fuck, are these photographs you both are talking about" interrupted Francine, her eyes shooting from Chucky to Eddie

"When we used to go out, catching a girl or two, Eddie always carried a camera. He liked to take snap-shots of them getting raped" answered Chucky, before looking at Eddie and smirking "didn't you"

"Yeah, I took the pictures but I didn't want to. Chucky, it was your idea to do that to the girls, and your idea to photograph them" argued Eddie

"I don't give a fuck who's idea it was" Chucky snapped, "you're in the photographs, raping them bitches as well, so your as guilty as me. I don't mind going back inside, but you've never been, would you like to go inside"

"I wouldn't Chucky, no I wouldn't" Eddie began crying

"So, are you gonna' do me this favor, then it'll all be forgotten about" Chucky said cheerfully with a massive glistening smile wiped across his handsome face

"Will you, get rid of the photographs" asked Eddie anxiously

"I'll think about it" answered Chucky, before chuckling "yeah, you're my friend, of course I will". Chucky clapped his hands together, leaned forward towards Eddie and smiled "now, lets plan what we're gonna' do to this bastard, Tommy"

"I don't know, what were you thinking" Eddie replied, as Francine stood up and left the room

"Where's she going" wondered Chucky, before answering "we'll go up there, give him a beating he'll never forget". They sat discussing how they'd beat Tommy the loanshark up, Chucky babbled on about torturing him, beating him with baseball bats and slicing the inside of his mouth with a razor, as Eddie sat silently, nodding his head agreeingly throughout the conversation. Francine entered the livingroom again, this time carrying a damp cloth, small bucket of water and tucked beneath her arm a t-shirt and pants. "Let's get you all cleaned up" she said gleefully, sitting beside Eddie and then caringly wiping the blood from his face and hands. "You made a mess of yourself" Francine noted, before dabbing the cuts on his hand then rinsing it with the water, as she did, she'd ask in a sweet motherly voice "this isn't hurting is it"

"No, it isn't hurting" he replied in whisper, before she had cleaned most of the blood off him, then placed the fresh clothes on his knees and smiled "now, get in the hallway and change". Eddie followed her orders submissively, walking into the hallway then changing into the fresh clothes, before re-entering the livingroom and sitting back down.

"You aren't still planning on, just beating that prick up are you" said the bewildered Francine, before she warned them "if you beat him up, no matter how badly, he'll still get better and he probably knows people. He's probably got family, who'd hunt you down and kill you both, for just hurting him"

"What are you suggesting" Chucky replied, staring at his aunt with one eyebrow raised

"I'm suggesting, you go down there and fucking kill him" answered Francine, lighting another cigarette and sipping at Chucky's glass of whiskey

"Killing's a different story...anyone can get the death penalty for a murder" assumed Chucky

"That's if they get caught, silly" giggled Francine in a childish voice

"It's easy for you to say, just kill him, you've never killed anyone" pointed out Chucky, with a huge grin

"Yeah, I haven't...but if you push me, I fucking will" replied Francine, before laughing "and it'd be you two I kill"

"How'd we not get caught, though"

"Oh, I read something in one of my magazines, that by law...if there's no body, there's no crime" answered Francine, before jumping to her feet, scratching her head and wondering "where did I put that magazine"

"How are we gonna' kill..."

"No, I am not killing anyone" interrupted Eddie, standing up and shaking his head disagrement

"Think about it this way" Chucky advised, "you help me take his life, so you can live your own life"

"Yeah, that's a good way for him to look at it" Francine agreed, before admitting "really, we should just kill you for doing what you did to Rita and Gerald. Think of this, as redemption for your sins"

"Oh...but"

"Now, sit the fuck down" Francine shrieked, once again pulling out her revolver, causing him to sit straight back down

"Okay" he said, rubbing his hands nervously up and down his legs, before asking "wh-when are we going to do this"

"You'll both do it tomorrow night" answered Francine, placing her hands firmly on her hips and puffing on her cigarette which dangled from her lips, "you'll come to mine first, I'll get you Tommy's address"

"How will we kill him" questioned Chucky

"Don't worry about that, just come to mine together, tomorrow...okay, I'll have everything ready for you" smiled Francine, walking towards Chucky who was still sitting down, then standing behind him, rubbing his shoulders and murmering "what a man, you've grown up to be".

Chapter 4 finished.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think, I enjoy reading every review and I really appreciate them.


	5. A Heart Beat

Chapter 5:

Francine sat in the livingroom of her home, petting her beloved toy poodle Al, named after infamous gangster Al Capone. She sipped her glass of gin and smoked her woodbine cigarette, as the dog curled up on her lap. She glanced down at the table in front of her and rolled her eyes with annoyance, before leaning over and quickly flicking through the small pile of bills. She owed money to the bank, one thousand dollars to be exact and she wondered how she'd pay it back. It was different for her, than it was for Rita, her sister-in-law owed money to a loanshark after squandering her husbands stash. Francine on the other hand, owed the money to the bank after loaning the cash to refurnish her home. It was money spent wisely she believed, but she was unsure if she could afford to pay it back. Francine didn't have a husband to rely on like Rita, which is why she was slightly envious of her pretty sister-in-law. Instead, Francine lived alone, as independent as she could be, although she did recieve a weekly allowance from her two brothers who were in jail. They had there 'lackeys' as she called them, drop it by every week. That allowance was growing smaller and smaller as the months went by and her brothers had been locked away for longer.

Resting back on the seat, she shut her eyes and bit her lips, before a mischeavious smirk wiped across her face and her eyes shot open. "Come on, baby" she said to Al, lifting him up and staring at his adorable face, "we've got somewhere to go". She knew Tommy was going to die, so why not make the most out of it, she decided. She changed from her dressing gown into a green blouse, green pencil-skirt and a pink blouse, before wrapping Al's collar around his neck and placing on his lead. Before leaving the house, she picked up the house phone and called Rita, the phone rung for a while before Rita picked up, "Hello, Rita speaking" she answered

"Hello, Rita...it's Fran"

"Oh, Francine,are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm great, just going to go for a walk" replied Francine before asking "is my brother around?"

"No, why? do you want me to go fetch him"

"Oh, of course not" chuckled Francine, with her raspy smokers laugh, before she questioned "Tommy...where's his place exactly"

"Why? you're not going over there are you?"

"I'm just going to take a walk over there" answered Francine

"Oh, be careful, it's quite a rough area"

"I'm as rough as they come" Francine joked

"He lives in Trailer 42, on the trailer park...I can't remember what it's called, remember we went there once because of Gerald"

"Oh yeah, when the bastard was fucking that low-class fucking whore" replied Francine angrily

"uh-hum, that's the one" Rita said, in a gleeful tone, before giggling down the phone and remembering "it was so funny, when she opened the door to you, first thing you done was punch her in the face"

"Well, no one fools around with my brother, especially when he's got a loving wife at home"

"Awh, thanks Francine"

"It's alright, honey...are you okay"

"Yeah, I'm great, I've got loads of cleaning up to do bu..." Francine could hear Rita get interrupted by her husbands loud shouts, "sorry Francine, the hubby wants me to run upstairs and roll him a fag"

"Okay, honey, phone me later" replied Francine, before hanging up the phone. She scribbled down Tommy's address, before grabbing the dogs lead and her purse, then leaving her home.

...

Cradling Al in her arms, as if he was a baby, Francine confidently strutted through the trailer park as the bracelets and necklaces she wore jangled together. She searched hopelessly for his trailer, before placing her dog on the ground and scanning the area for someone she could get directions from. Francine looked at the people in the trailer park with disgust, although she hadn't always lived as comfortably as she did now, her parents, her and her brothers never lived in the poverty some of these trailer people lived in. She didn't sympathise with them, she sneered at them, she could tell most were vile alcoholics stinking of booze. "Excuse me" she said, interrupting a conversation between a young woman, wearing skin-tight legging that were covered in wrips and a revealing corsetted top, and a ugly, scruffy-looking, grotesquely obese man. They both turned and glared at her, before the young woman barked "what do ya' want"

"I'm looking fo..." Francine began

"Well, if you're looking, then you shouldn't be around here" snarled the woman

"Who'd you think, you're talking to, young lady" Francine angrily replied, before warning the girl "if only you knew, who the fuck you were talking too"

"I don't give a flying f-"

"Actually, you're right" Francine interrupted, "I shouldn't be around here...I don't belong with shit like you lot". Francine spun around and strolled off chuckling to herself, before she then looked up and noticed she was standing in front of Trailer 42. The trailer was small and beyond repair, the walls were tattered and decaying with the wind howling throgh the cracks, which the creepy spiders occupied. Leading u to the rotten wood front-door, was a dirt path which had been scraped into the soil, surrounding the trailer were shrubs, overgrown and sagging to the ground. The stench that lingered around the eerie trailer was unbearable, the horrid smell was that of rotting food and vomit.

She strolled towards the front door, ignoring the filthy rats that scuttled past her feet and the men that gawped at the 62 year old woman, who was a stranger to the trailer park. Knocking on the door, she tapped her foot impatiently and petted Jobo, till the door crept open. "What do you want?" questioned the man who answered the door, he was leaning in the doorway with one hand scratching his head and one reaching down into his pants scratching.

"And who said men couldn't do two things at one" joked Francine, before asking "are you Tommy"

"Yeah" he answered, burping and blowing it away, before he questioned "what do you want?"

"I'm Francine Lee Ray" she answered, pronouncing her last name loudly and proudly

"And" he shrugged, before leaning down to her and saying "what do you want"

"I'm Rita's sister-in-law, she said you'd be able to lend me some money...it'll only be till next week" she lied with a false smile, wondering whether or not the name of her family still sent a shiver down someones spine as it once did. Tommy moved out the way of the door and nodded his head inside, "come on" he mumbled.

Francine entered the trailer and walked straight into the livingroom, she sat on the couch with was tattered and dirty, before asking "why's a loanshark, with a reputation like yours, living in such filth"

"Because, Francine, no one pays me back" he chuckled, before insisting threateningly while clenching his fists "but they soon learn". Lighting a cigarette, Francine sat on the sofa, squinting through the cigarette smoke as she tried to map it out in her mine, so she could later tell Charles the interior of the 'dump'.

Tommy sat on a stool facing Francine, before chuckling "When you said you knew Rita, I thought you'd came to pay me some of the money, she owes me"

"Oh, you wish" she giggled in a voice as sweet as honey, as smoke drifted around her, when she remembered fondly "my brother, he used to lend money out...everyone feared him, actually, everyone feared all my brothers"

"Who are your brothers" Tommy asked, amused by the older woman

"David, Ronald and Gerald Lee Ray" she bragged, blowing out a stream of smoke from her mouth

"Yeah, I've heard of them" he grinned, causing a proud smile to wipe across Francine's face, before he added smirking cruelly "David and Ronald are in jail now aren't they. Them poor two guys, are probably getting arse-raped as we speak. I heard Gerald's nothing but a drug-addict now. Ain't that why his wife turned to me"

"Don't be fucking smart and insult my family" she snapped, before calmly assuring him "because if they found out what you said, they'd fucking kill you"

"Would they now" he chuckled, rocking backwards on his stool and slapping his knee

"Yeah, they fucking would. Now let's talk business" she insisted, gazing at him with an intense hatred although she barely knew the stranger

"Let's talk business" he repeated with a smirk, before asking "how much are you looking to borrow"

"I want one thousand" she replied

"What you want, and what you get are two different things" he laughed, before standing up and walking into another room, shutting the door half-way. Francine stood up and hurried towards the room, she then stood still as she sly watched him. He was inside his bedroom, reaching beneath his bed before he pulled out a box filled with stacks of money. Francine smiled excitedly then sat back down and lit a cigarette, "have you got it" she asked, exhaling clouds of smoke between each word

"Yeah, I have...but are you gonna' get it" he chuckled, annoying her with his huge grin and snaky eyes, "when am I going to get it back" he questioned

"Next week, I'll have it all for you"

"With the interest, I expect an extra five hundred dollars on top of the thousand, you know" he replied

"Yes, one thousand five hundred, that's what you'll get in return"

"That's okay" he said, handing her the money, which she snatched from his hand and then stuffed into her bag. Tommy bent down to stroke the dog, which had been sitting silently on the floor, before she shot up to her feet and announced "I better had go, I've got things to do". As she left the trailer, Tommy shouted "one thousand five hundred, back to me next week". She kept on walking, glanced over her shoulder and then cheerfully replied "yes, Tommy" before muttering beneath her breath with an evil grin "but you won't have a heart beat in you, next week".

Chapter 5 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know the character Francine has been featured prominently in this story, but it's because she'll have a big role in the lives of Chucky and Tiffany. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about the chapter and the characters. I really appreciate each review.


	6. A Sacred Vow

Chapter 6:

Rita sat frantically smoking a cigarette, when Chucky casually strolled into the livingroom and said happily "hey mom". Her eyes darted up and she looked at him with concern, he stood still, staring back with a look of confusion, before asking "what's up, mom". Francine leaned over and crushed the cigarette in the ashtray, before reaching beneath the table and pulling out the Holy Bible. She sat in silence, flicking through the pages of the book she cherished and regularly read, before confessing "since the day I married your father, I have prayed to our Lord, Jesus Christ, begging him for forgiveness of Gerald's sins".

Chucky walked around the room, stood in front of his mother and worryingly questioned "what's wrong". Tearfully, Rita closed the book and looked up at her son, before pleading "please, do not make me pray for yours"

"I don't understand" Chucky replied, sitting beside his mother

"Why can you not, simply lead a different life to your fathers" questioned Rita, stroking her beloved sons face before she complained "I'm tired of living a life of worry. Whenever there's a knock at the door, I wonder to myself if it may be the police. Worried they'll take you away again"

"Why are you worried? I can take care of myself" Chucky assured her with a slight chuckle

"Don't laugh" she muttered angrily, standing up then tearfully reminding him "the day you got arrested, was the worst day of my life. I didn't know how long you were going away for, I didn't know if I'd see you again"

"Why are you bringing this up, mom" asked Chucky, looking up at his mother as she lit another cigarette

"Don't you realise, Charles" snapped Rita, "I don't want you to live the way your father did. No good will come from living a life like his". She walked towards a small table which was in the corner of the room, on the table were several pictures of numerous members of their family. "Go upstairs" she demanded, "take a look at your father, see what it did to him. If that's not good enough, take a look where his brothers are, in a dirty jail cell".

Chucky clenched his teeth together with frustration, he wasn't expecting a lecture by his mother when he entered the livingroom. "Trust me" she grimly laughed, "I would of loved to live a normal life, without the worry, without the sadness, but I married Gerald. I made a sacred vow in the eyes of God, to stand by him 'for better or for worse, in sickness and in health'. That's why I stood by your father, and it's something I shall do till I die"

"Why are you going on? I'm not gonna' fucking go away again" argued Chucky, moaning with annoyance

"She was just going for a walk...down there" Rita mumbled, inhaling smoke deep into her lungs before exhaling a cloud of smoke

"Who was?"

"Francine" she answered angrily

"Where's she walking"

"To Tommy's trailer" Rita said, clenching her teeth as she watched Chucky's jaw drop and his eyes-widen with suprise, "if she's planning something, please don't be a part of it"

"She's not planning anything, as far as I know" lied Chucky

"Don't think I'm stupid. I'm your mother, I know when you're lying, Charles" lectured Rita as a single tear rolled down her cheek and Chucky reached over then wiped it. "You were there a long time last night, then all that stuff with Eddie what happened. Something must be going on" Rita insisted, before adding "you've just came out of prison, do you really want to return to that place"

"Mom, that with Eddie had nothing to do with aunt Francine, okay...I know I've only just been released, and I swear, won't be going back in again. Nothing's happening, okay" Chucky replied, gently holding his mothers hand reassuringly when she sat beside him

"I hope you're not lying to me" sniffled Rita

"I'm not lying" swore Chucky, before pecking his mother on the cheek and advising her with a cheeky grin "just relax, don't worry about me, I'm a big boy now"

"It doesn't matter how big you are, you'll always be my baby boy" Rita smiled, before standing up and walking towards the livingroom door. She stopped for a moment and turned back and sorrowfully said "Tommy's my problem, don't you worry about him. Okay, my lovely". Chucky nodded agreeingly, before Rita left, shutting the door behind her. He sat in the quietness, the tough exterior Eddie knew disapeared and he curled up on the couch. His arms were wrapped around his stomach, which felt it had been smacked into with a fist after lying to his mother and tears had begun running down his cheeks. He wondered if he could call it of, if he could simply tell Francine he didn't want to do it.

...

Eddie walked into his home, a spacious, expensive apartment in a wealthy area in Hackensack. The apartment had an extremely tall ceiling, with lovely crown-molding and a huge sparkling crystal chandelier. The floor was made of ceramic tile which had been imported first-class straight from Italy, his parents family heirlooms also decorated his home, being delicately placed around the several different rooms. The apartment had a large livingroom, a master bedroom, guest bedroom and spare bedroom, one bathroom and a kitchen with a dining area. Yawning and stretching his arms, his hands were aching as he grabbed the doorknob to his bedroom. He looked around but Amanda was no where to be seen.

He rushed out of the office, closing the door behind him and then noticed his fiancee Amanda, staring into the spare bedroom, which they had been decorating for the past month for their unborn child. He could hear her sniffling and whimpering, he wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist, pecked her on the cheek and then joined her in gazing into the room. The rooms wallpaper was bright pink and colourful rainbows were beautifully painted on to the walls, stretching from corner to corner. Hanging from the walls were pictures of adorable teddies and cartoons. Magnificent hand-crafted dolls lined the shelves alongside towering stacks of childrens books. The floor was covered by a carpet which was bright pink with bunches of plastic flowers blooming from it. A babys cot was in the corner, it was made out of an expensive metal which had been created especially for their unborn child and like most of the room, it was pink. Dangling over the cot was a small sign, which read _Mummy's Princess and Daddy's Little Girl_. Hanging beside the sign was a romantic picture of Eddie and his beloved Amanda.

"Where've you been" sniffled Amanda, "what's happened"

"I love you, Amanda" Eddie began, turning her head gently with his hand, before gazing into her mesmerizing green eyes and adding "but...I just can't tell you"

"Why can't you tell me, don't you trust me...are you worried I'll be angry" questioned Amanda, before quietly mumbling as she rubbed her stomach "maybe, this was the wrong thing for us"

"No, I love you, I want to have a family with you...I need you in my life" he swore, before he promised "one day, I'll tell you...I can't now, I don't want to hurt you"

"You've been gone for ages, I was scared. I stood here, waiting for you to come home, you left in such a rush, covered in blood and crying. I was worried" she explained, walking away, wiping her eyes

"I know, I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid of me, but I don't want you to get in trouble, if anything happens to me"

"You're scaring me now, why would you get in trouble" replied the startled Amanda, before guessing "is it the police, have you done something"

"No, Amanda, it's not the police" he said as he walked away and entered the bedroom

"What is it then" asked Amanda following him, then sitting beside him on the bed

"I can't tell you, not now...when it's all over" answered Eddie

"When what's over" shouted Amanda, frustrated and worried, "don't you trust me"

"I do trust you. I love you, can't you see, that's why I'm not telling you. So you don't get mixed up in the shit that's going on" argued Eddie

"Okay, okay" replied Amanda, before kissing Eddie softly on the lips and whispering "just stay safe, for me and the baby". Eddie left the bedroom and walked into the bathroom, he stepped into the shower before turning on the ice cold water. He stood motionless, letting the freezing water pour onto his face and cause his body to shiver, it was if he wanted to wake up from a nightmare. He looked down, gazing at the water which was slowly becoming blood-red due to the bleeding cuts on his hands, before the water swirled into the dark plug hole. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing he could wash away Chucky from his life, leave Chucky swirling into the dark hole, never to be seen or heard from again.

He had dropped of Chucky at Rita and Gerald's home, before returning to his apartment, still in shock by the events which had happened and the events which were due to happen. He asked himself over and over again, "could I kill someone". Could he kill Chucky, to rid him from his life, and could he kill Tommy, a man he's never met before. Wrapping a towl around him after he left the shower, he stood still for a moment, shivering from the coldness as he glared at his reflection. Did he have the face of a killer?

He dried himself with the towl, before dressing in pajama shorts and a vest, then climbing into bed next to Amanda. She rushed her fingers through the hairs on his chest, before smiling "I do you love you, no matter what". Eddie kissed her, before cradling her in his arms and watching her gently fall asleep. "No matter what" he repeated in a whisper, "if only you knew". Amanda couldn't find out about his past, the crimes he commited with Chucky, no matter how much she claimed to love him, Eddie knew she'd be overwhelmed by the perverse acts he had commited. The love she felt towards him would turn into hatred, despising him for the things he had done. Whether he wanted to do them, or not.

Chapter 6 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review, I enjoy reading them and really appreciate each review.


	7. The Marlboro Man

Chapter 7:

Chucky stood outside Francine's home, he glanced over his shoulder and scanned the area for Eddie's car, it was no where to be seen. He assumed Eddie wasn't going to be making an appearance and thought he'd be suprised if Eddie arrived any time soon. He knocked on the door of his aunts home, eager to explain that he wasn't going to commit the ultimate crime, one which could lead to his death in the electric chair. He wasn't planning on sitting on 'old sparky' and having his loving mother watch him 'fry' to death. Tapping his foot impatiently, he lit a cigarette, a Marlboro Red, which he smoked as it seemed to him the manliest of all cigarettes. Francine opened the door wrapped in her fuzzy, pink dressing gown and wearing her matching slippers. She had a huge, welcoming smile wiped across her face and pecked him on the cheek before bringing him inside. When he entered the livingrom, she walked straight to the window and pulled back the curtains, staring out into the dirt road which led to her house, before asking "where the fuck's Eddie".

Chucky sat on the couch, clasped his hands together and bit the inside of his mouth, before he answered with a nervous stutter "I don't think he'll be coming"

"What the fuck, do you mean, you don't think he'll be coming" she spat, spinning around and glaring at Chucky, who dropped his head embarrassingly then gazed at the floor. Francine walked around the room, before sitting on the couch facing Chucky and admitting "he looked pretty shocked, about what we were planning. He wanted no part in it, but we made it clear, it was Tommy's life or his own"

"I know, I don't know for sure if he's gonna' come soon...but I don't think he will" guessed Chucky, before muttering "but it doesn't matter anyway"

"Why doesn't it fucking matter" she questioned, leaning forward and staring at Chucky, who was still staring down at the floor, before she snapped "look at me, when I'm talking to you".

Chucky looked up, his bottom lip quivering, when she wondered "are you going to do it alone". Her question was left unanswered, she leaned back and explained "that's not a good idea, Eddie knows what you're going to do. Eddie could easily run to the police, you'll end up in prison again"

"I'm not going back to prison" he replied confidently, when she stood up then went and sat beside him

"That's a good lad, think positive" she smiled, patting his back proudly

"No" he shouted, standing up and biting his bottom lip, before he continued shouting "I'm not going back there, 'cause I'm not fucking doing this"

"Are you fucking joking" Francine angrily spat, "when did you lose your fucking balls"

"I can't go back to prison, I hate it there" he mumbled, before roaring "you've never been inside, you don't know what it's like"

"You're just another fucking loser, aren't you. You can pick on a girl and fucking rape her, but when it comes to killing a man, you're scared" Francine claimed, "one minute, you're talking all big man...the next you're not"

"Aunt Francine, I'm not going through what I went through" he responded, closing his eyes to hold back the tears which had began gathering

"Don't call me your aunt" she ordered, "you think you're a big man, but you're just a scared, little shit"

"Please, don't be like that" he begged as the tears were set free and began pouring down his cheeks, "you don't understand" he insisted. Francine stormed furiously out of the livingroom, slamming the door shut behind her, before walking into her bedroom. She threw herself on her bed and bit angrily into her pillow. She knew that if Tommy didn't die, he'd soon come knocking on her door for the money she owed him, even though she couldn't afford to pay it back. Sitting up, she lit a cigarette and sat silently as the smoke curled around her, she knew she had to do something, no matter what, Tommy couldn't live. Opening her bedroom window, she flicked her cigarette out and then grabbed a bag which was placed beside her bed. Before leaving the bedroom, she took in a deep breath and sighed to relax herself. Somehow, she had to pursuade Chucky to commit murder.

Francine entered the livingroom with a warm, loving smile and sat beside Chucky who's body was shivering as he sobbed into his hands. "Don't cry, real men don't cry" Francine said, gently stroking her nephew's hair, before he looked up at her and wiped his tears away. "Come on, look what I've got for you" she eagerly told him, waving the bag at him, before she placed it on her knee and said "remember, when you were a kid and you wanted to be just like your father"

"Yeah"

"Well, me and Gerald, we kept some of his stuff here. We thought it'd be a nice suprise, to give to you when you returned home from prison" explained Francine, before reaching into the bag and pulling out a beautiful 44 magnum revolver. "I thought, you might of wanted to use it tonight. Thought it, might've given you a bit of courage" she smiled, carefully holding the gun before gently resting it on Chucky's lap.

"Hold it. See how it feels" Francine suggested, before she acknowledged "now, it's your time to be the man of the family. Your dad's sick, your uncles are away, you're the head of the family, Charles. Your father, if he wasn't ill, he'd go fucking straight down there to Tommy's. Blow Tommy's brains out, that's what he'd do. Gerald would still give it a try now"

"I know, aunt Francine" nodded Chucky, as he picked up the gun and admired the dangerous weapon, "but, I don't want to put my mom through the worry. She's scared and worried about me" he murmered

"Well, you need to show her, don't you" Francine assured him, "show her you're a man now, you make the decisions"

"You're right, once she see's I can handle myself, that I'm okay, she'll relax" he assumed, still nodding agreeingly while staring at the mesmerizing revolver

"You know, your father would be so proud of you, if he knew what you were doing for your mother" Francine told Chucky, before adding "this Tommy, he's a fucking prick. He's a bully, thinks he's tough scaring your mother. It's about fucking time, somebody shows him, he ain't fucking tough"

"I know, aunt Francine. I think, I need to teach him that he messed with the wrong family"

"Good, lad" Francine gleefully responded, before pecking him lovingly on his cheek and saying "it's good to see my handsome boy, has grew up to be a handsome young man". Chucky stood up clutching the gun, he aimed it at several spots around the room before turning to Francine and chuckling "this feels good"

"Well, killing somebody with that beast of a gun, will feel so much better" she replied smirking evilly, before she leaped to her feet when she heard the sound of a car outside her home. Rushing to the window, she peeped through the curtain before glancing over her shoulder and announcing "it's Eddie".

Chucky waited in the livingroom while Francine happily hurried to the front-door to greet Eddie, he walked over to the huge mirror which hung above the fireplace. Smiling at his reflection, he felt powerful as he stood staring at himself wielding a gun, as Francine would say, he felt like a 'big man'. Eddie stumbled into the livingroom, shaking with anxiousness and fidgeting with his hands. He stood still for only a few moments, before nervously stepping from side-to-side and asking "come on, how are we going to do it? are we really doing it tonight?"

"What do you mean, 'are we really doing it tonight', that was the fucking plan wasn't it" barked Chucky, causing Eddie to jump slightly with fright, before Chucky continued "you best not fuck this up, you best be ready for this shit".

"He best not fuck this up" warned Francine as she proudly strolled into the room, petting Al who she was holding in her arms, before she sat on the couch and sternly explained to Eddie "Chucky's in charge of this, you do what he fucking says"

"Yeah, I'm in charge" bragged Chucky, lighting a cigarette then blowing smoke circles into the air and grinning, "I'm ready for this"

"What's the plan" questioned Eddie, shuffling around the room, "how's it going to happen"

"I'm gonna' put a bullet in that motherfuckers skull" answered Chucky, pointing the gun at Eddie and pretending to shoot. Francine looked at Chucky with a glistening smile, she was proud of him, he was becoming the man she wanted him to be, just like her brothers. Watching him in her livingroom, intimidating Eddie and holding his fathers gun, warmed her heart and impressed her. She assumed she felt the same as a mother who was watching her son score his first football goal.

"How-how are we goin-going to get inside the trailer" stuttered Eddie

"Don't fucking stutter, it's annoying" snapped Chucky

"I know, how you two lads are going to get in there" interrupted Francine, before instructing "you'll go and knock on the door, so you don't cause any fucking suspicion around there. You'll explain you're Rita's son, you want to pay of her debt. Once he lets you inside, shoot the bastard, afterwards you're gonna' fucking rob the place. People will just think it's been a robbery gone wrong, but we'll know different. You'll have to get the body in the car somehow, then bring it to my place"

"Good plan, aunt Fran" Chucky commented, before glaring at Eddie and asking "are you ready"

"I-I-I just want it over with" whimpered Eddie, turning around and leaving the room, where he stood in the hallway, crying uncontrollably. Chucky moaned with irritation, before complaining "he better pull himself together"

"You take good care of yourself tonight, if he gets in the way, put a bullet in him" advised Francine, standing up and walking to Chucky

"I will do" agreed Chucky, before pecking his aunt on the cheek and lovingly promising her "I'm gonna' make you proud"

"You'll make all your family proud" she assured him, before they joined Eddie in the hallway and she watched them leave her home. She stood at her front-door and waved as they climbed into Eddie's car, which they decided they would use, before speeding off into the late night darkness. When they had gone, she walked into her livingroom and looked down at her poodle who was skipping around her feet, before muttering "he better fucking kill Tommy...or me and you, Al, we're fucked".

Chapter 7 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and I love reading each review and really appreciate them.


	8. I'm A Good Guy

Chapter 8:

Eddie leaned his head against the window, his eyes were blood-shot after what seemed like days of crying hysterically, and his skin had become a sickly white. He sat in the car trembling, rubbing his aching stomach and complaining he didn't feel well. The thought of possibly becoming an accomplice to murder made him feel ill, his stomach was in agony because of worrying so much and it felt as if he could already taste the sick in his mouth. He watched all the streets fly by as they shot down the roads, on their way to commit the ultimate crime. It seemed as if the world was spinning around him, he could barely breath and gagged at the thought of looking at a corpse. The inside of the car seemed to shift up and down, when he closed his eyes it still seemed as though he was spinning around. Sweat was pouring down his face when he turned to Chucky and yelled "pull over". Chucky stopped the car abruptly, then Eddie swung his door open before throwing himself forward and vomiting on the side of the street.

Chucky shaked his head in disgust, before moaning "fuck, that stinks. We've got to drive to Tommy's and back to Francine's with that smell in here now"

"I can't help it" Eddie mumbled between gagging and vomiting, before wiping his mouth with his sleeve and leaning back into the car then closing the door. "Oh, I feel like shit" Eddie said, his head rolling uncontrollably forwards and backwards

"C'mon, grow fucking balls" laughed Chucky, before reminding him "when we were kids, we used to imagine what it would be like shooting some fuck"

"We're not kids anymore" Eddie replied

"What's got into you, you've turned into a miserable bastard" snarled Chucky, rolling down his window and then lighting a cigarette

"What, nothing got into me...I've just grew up Chucky" answered Eddie, before arguing "I didn't want to do this, once we've done this, I want nothing to do with you"

"Suit yourself, you stupid fuck" Chucky angrily responded, before slowly entering the trailer park and driving towards Tommy's trailer. He stopped the car directly outside Trailer 42, then switched off the ignition and smiled "lets fucking do this". He grabbed the revolver that he had been presented with at Francine's and tucked it into the back of his pants, before eagerly rushing out of the car. "Hurry up, shit-stain" he demanded, anxiously jogging up the path to Tommy's trailer, with Eddie weakly stumbling behind him. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this" Eddie repeatedly stated, biting the insides of his mouth which tasted of vile puke, but then he snapped his mouth shut when the trailer door opened.

When the door opened, Tommy stood staring at them, his eyes shooting from Chucky to Eddie, before he asked "who are you two fucks"

"I'm Rita's son" answered Chucky, with an angelic smile wiped across his good-looking face, before he glanced at Eddie then added "this is my mate, he's not too good"

"The man looks like he's dying" observed Tommy

"He could be, he could be" responded Chucky with a jolly chuckle

"So, what are you lads doing here" questioned Tommy, still blocking there entry inside the trailer by standing in the doorway

"Well, I'm here to pay off some of my moms debt. I don't know how much she owes, that's the problem, though" explained Chucky

"Alright" nodded Tommy, before saying "come on in, I'll check my book, see how much she owes me" and walking them inside his trailer. Chucky followed Tommy with a silent Eddie walking behind him, when they entered the livingroom Chucky instantly looked at Eddie with shock. It turned out, there wasn't just the three of them. A young girl sat on the couch watching television, she looked to be around fifteen or sixteen. The girl was stunning, she had an innocent sweet face, long wavy golden blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Chucky lustfully gazed at her curvacious young body and her youthful ample breasts. "This is my niece, Tisha" Tommy said, before he began searching for the book in which he noted all his payments owed to him. Chucky nodded at Tisha with a smile, before smiling "nice to meet you, Tish'"

"Hi, nice to meet you too" replied Tisha, her quiet voice seemed almost like a whisper, making Chucky wonder how loud she could scream

"I've got this pain in the arse all week" Tommy explained laughed, causing Chucky to think about what he could do to her, if he had her alone for a week. He laughed at Tommy's joke, before Tommy ordered Tisha to enter the bedroom while he talked 'business'. "She seems like a nice girl" Chucky said as he gazed at Tisha's fine arse when she walked towards the bedroom, before disapearing inside. Tommy simply smiled, before waving his book at Chucky and announcing "finally fucking found it"

"Good, how much does she owe" Chucky wondered

"Erm..let me just check" he mumbled, sitting down and flicking through the pages, before asking "are you going to pay off any of your aunts bill"

"What" Chucky spat, taking a seat facing Tommy as he looked at him with confusement

"Francine's your aunt, ain't she" Tommy questioned, "that woman's one tough woman"

"Yeah, she's my aunt" Chucky replied

"Fucking hell" Eddie suddenly cried, before collapsing onto the floor and vomiting out pints of what looked like water and carrots. Tommy dived up and angrily shouted "what the fuck", before Chucky whipped out his revolver and aimed it towards Tommy. He pressed the trigger, but yelled with frustration when it didn't fire, causing Tommy to come charging towards him. Chucky leaped to his feet before getting tackled to the floor causing the gun to slip from his hands. "What the fuck. You trying to kill me" roared Tommy, before clenching his fists and cracking Chucky across the chin

"Eddie, Eddie" screamed Chucky as he tried to wrestle Tommy, before throwing himself up beneath Tommy and biting a chunk of his cheek from his face. A river of blood poured from Tommy's wound as he jumped up, clutching his cheek, bewildered and shocked. Chucky stood up and bit the portion of cheek he had bitten of onto the floor. He surveyed the room quickly, before grabbing a lamp and lashing it at Tommy. It smashed onto his head, causing him to fall onto the floor, now soaked in his own blood. Chucky sprinted across the room, viciously booted Tommy in the face several times, before grabbing a piece of broken lamp and slicing at him with it. He was rolling around on the floor, he began pleading for mercy "don't kill me" he cried as his body ached with unbearable pain

Chucky then bent down, kneeled above Tommy and looked at him with an evil, sadistic grin. Tommy closed his eyes tightly, when he noticed Chucky raise the piece of broken lamp above him, before screaming in agony as he felt a searing pain in his chest. As he was brutally stabbed, blood began spewing from the gaping hole in his chest. Chucky stood up laughing wickedly, before walking across the room and retrieving his gun. He looked at Eddie who was curled up in the corner, clutching his hair and crying hysterically, then ordered "get over here". Eddie crawled across the room, vomit dripping from his chin before Chucky grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him to his feet. He handed Eddie the gun, then demanded "try the gun again, see if it works...finish him off".

Eddie had seen Chucky beat and stab Tommy to near death, he knew Chucky could easily do the same to him, so he aimed the gun at Tommy's body, closed his eyes then repeatedly pressed the trigger. Tommy's body jerked from side to side as it was riddled with bullets, causing blood to splat across the walls and there clothes. Once the gun was empty, Chucky snatched it back of him, then happily said "wasn't that easy".

The two of them then slowly turned around and stood staring at the bedroom door, they could hear the sobbing and whimpering from the girl. "She must be so scared" Chucky said, pretending to be sympathetic, before grinning "let's go and fucking comfort her". Eddie covered his eyes with horror as he stumbled backwards, crying hysterically, when Chucky snatched the gun of him and began strolling towards the bedroom. He looked back at Eddie and smiled delightfully, before bursting into the bedroom where Tisha was hiding pathetically under the bed. "I don't want to hurt you" Chucky told her, circling the bed which she was hiding under, "I only want to be your friend, I'm a good guy". A sadistic smirk was on his face when he reached beneath the bed, then wrapped his hand around her tiny wrist. He dragged her out, she looked at him with terror in her eyes and a look of horror on her face, she let out a blood-curdling scream before Chucky yelled "shut the fuck up". Her mouth snapped shut. but she tried to wriggle herself free when he wrapped his arms around her. He tossed her to the floor, grabbed her long hair before wickedly pistol-whipping her across the face, until she bled from her nose and fell unconcious.

Chucky proudly strutted into the living area, before glancing at Eddie who was curled up on the floor crying and advising sternly "toughen up, Eddie". He bent down beneath Tommy's body and wripped Tommy's shirt of the corpse, before looking at Eddie and explaining "I'll use this to tie that whore up".

Chapter 8 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
